Under Contract
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: Completed:: When Jump City hits a financial dryspell and can't fund the Teen Titans, what are they to do? Rating to be safe, may change.
1. Bad News

A/N: I'm back with my new story, after being completely dry of ideas for a while I got an idea for this one so I just sat down and wrote down the first chapter before I forgot the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to **HafeWolfDemon** who e-mailed me and asked me to write another story. Without that I probably wouldn't have pushed myself as hard to think of another idea.

**Under Contract**

Chapter 1: Bad News

"Great, this really sucks," Robin said as he and Raven left their annual meeting with the mayor of Jump City.

"How are we going to tell the rest of the team?" Raven asked her boyfriend.

"I have no clue, but I think our best bet is to not beat around the bush," Robin commented.

"You say that like there's another way," Raven remarked.

"There are many ways we can tell them!" Robin replied defensively.

"Well, I guess we _could_ play charades." Raven suggested sarcastically.

"Let's just get back home and hope for the best," Robin said.

When they made it back to the Tower the other three Titans were waiting eagerly for the news. The meetings Raven and Robin always had with the mayor meant they were getting things.

"Finally, you're back!" Beast Boy said excitedly, "When are we getting our GS3?"

"Yes, is Silkie going to get his own room now?" Starfire asked.

"How much money was added onto our food budget?" Cyborg questioned, drooling over how much more food they'd have when they got more money for it.

"No, no, negative $500," Robin answered each question.

Beast Boy and Starfire's faces became down cast, Cyborg just became confused.

"But that means out food budget is zero!" Cyborg realized.

"That's right," Raven said.

"Jump City has fallen into a financial dry spell and can no-longer afford to fund the Teen Titans, so we either have to move and start over or find a source of income," Robin explained.

"I'm defiantly _not _moving!" Beast Boy proclaimed.

"I would like to remain where we are right now also," Starfire added.

"Me too," Cyborg said.

"So, even if Robin and I didn't want to stay, majority rules," Raven said.

"Alright, so how are we going to get any money?" Robin asked.

"We can't really get normal jobs because we'd either get fired from those for leaving work or be run out of the city by angry people who were hurt when we couldn't get there to help them," Beast Boy reminded his friends.

"He's right, so what other things could we do?" Robin asked.

The Titans came up with a whole list of possibilities including: convincing kids to hold bake sales for them; selling food; doing homework for people; becoming a band; and breeding horses.

"I never thought we'd have to come to this, but I think we need a manager to non-sexually exploit us," Raven said.

"She's right you know," Cyborg said.

"So, what are we going to be looking for in our manager, seeing as how it's our only realistic possibility?" Robin asked.

"Someone with good ideas."

"They need to know how to work with us."

"They have to know how to portray us correctly, or at least have the right angle for us, because we don't want to be doing something that isn't right for us."

"They must have the right personality and they must understand us."

"Alright, how are we going to go about getting a manager?" Robin inquired.

"Easy, we put an ad in the classified section of the news paper. The city gave us $2500 to use until we can get started with something so we can use part of it for that," Raven explained.

"Alright, that sounds good, Raven and I are going to figure out what our ad will say and then will you three contact the news paper?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing boss, but what'll we do while we wait?" Beast Boy asked.

"You guys can amuse yourselves for 15 minutes, can't you?" Robin asked.

"Of course we can!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of minutes," Robin informed them.

After discussing what they wanted the ad to say, and how much information they wanted it to have, Raven and Robin decided on this:

Teen Titans in need of Manager

-must have ideas

-must have good personality

-must understand us

Call 866-8937 and set up an interview.

"We've got our as, Cyborg will you call the news paper and get our as in?" Robin asked.

"Of course, but where are you two going?" He asked the love birds.

"We need to finish our routine, the meeting with the mayor interrupted it and planning this hs put us behind it and planning this has put us behind schedule," Robin explained and then he and his girl friend walked off.

"If this two didn't have schedules, I think they would die," Beast Boy said, pausing the game he and Cyborg had been playing so that they could put their ad in the news paper.

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, I'm going to try to write a longer one net time, but for now 'maggio la forza è con voi.' (First person to tell me what that says gets a cookie.)

Duke20104


	2. Interviews

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far.

**Acosta Perez José Ramiro**: Alright, that's one cookie for you. I'm going to ask a pointless trivia question or put something in another language and then you can guess the answer.

**SillyMail: **Glad you like it so far.

**Mr.Evil: **I'm glad I've got your approval so far for this story. Your reviews for other stories have almost always asked for heart break so I'll try to put some of that in here, just for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Animation does.

Under Contract

Chapter 2: Interviews

"Welcome to Titans Tower, the waiting room for interviews is through these doors behind me, please check in with out receptionist and then hav a seat." Cyborg said for what must have been the millionth time that morning, but he had no choice. Robin went into Cyborg's computer and did a manual over ride for speech and reprogrammed him to say only those words.

"Thank you," one man said as he walked passed Cyborg and went through the doors to check-in.

"Hello, what is your name and appointment time? Starfire asked.

"I am Pauly Shore and I have an appointment at 9:15," The man replied.

"Alright, please have a seat in the waiting room," Starfire said.

After a couple minutes of waiting Beast Boy came out with the tenth guy to go in there. Because the Titans needed a manager right away, after the interviews was done the candidate was shown into the kitchen for doughnuts and beverages.

Raven and Robin were sitting in their office which they turned into the interview room of the morning.

"We've gone through 15 of the 27 people already and the best guy's idea so far is to sell pictures of out asses!" Raven exclaimed, beginning to get fatigued.

"Just calm down, we really don't have the money to fix our office again after you get angry," Robin said.

"You're right, sorry," Raven apologized.

Then Beast Boy brought in the next candidate. He handed Raven and Robin each a copy of his resume and took a seat as they looked it over.

"It says here that you have money connections, with whom are they?" Raven asked.

"They are with some pretty powerful people media wise. For example, producers John Dlight and Carry Adams." He replied.

Raven and Robin asked him a few more questions and his answers were all very good, the two were beginning to think he was the right guy for the team. There was just one more thing, his ideas.

"What ideas do you have for out ream?" Robin asked, and by the glint in the man's eyes, he seemed very excited about this question.

"My idea is mainly for you two, the media's favorite couple of all time. I'm thinking…" he paused for dramatic purposes, "… sex tape!"

"Get out!" Robin commanded.

"NEXT!" Raven screamed.

Beast boy came quickly and showed the man to the kitchen.

"Can you believe him?" I bet you if we weren't both 19 and legal he wouldn't have even come," Robin said.

"Yeah, because the other three are all 16 and 17, he didn't even think about including them. How lucky they are!" raven exclaimed, "Wait, Cyborg's 18, why wasn't he included?" Raven asked.

"Because we're the media's favorite couple," Robin replied as Beast Boy brought in the next candidate.

About an hour later, Raven and Robin had gotten to the 22nd candidate.

"We've been up since 5 am, why did we have to do part of our work out this morning?" Raven asked

"Because I wanted to and you fell asleep in my arms and the only way to get out of bed is to wake you up and you can't get back to sleep after waking up," Robin replied.

The door opened and a tall man with sandy blonde hair walked in.

"Hello, I'm Pauly Shore," he said shaking hands with the teens and handing them his resume.

After the few questions Raven and Robin came up with on the perfect resume in their hands they asked the major deciding question.

"What ideas do you have for our team?" Raven asked.

"Well, I have a few," Pauly started, "They are; making action figures, trading cards, stuff like that for kids; writing novels of your adventures; talking to a company I have a partnership with and creating a comic book; or having your own reality TV show that I'll let you help produce so that you guys aren't portrayed in way you would not like to be. I have a few others if you don't like any of those."

"No, those are al very good ideas, you talents seem very promising. Beast Boy will show you to the kitchen where you may enjoy some refreshments while you wait for our decision." Raven said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

Beast Boy showed Pauly out and as soon as the door shut Raven and Robin turned to each other and made their observations on him.

About 20 minutes later Raven and Robin were done with all the interviews and went into the kitchen to announce their decision they made after only five minutes of discussing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all are very good candidate for our needs but we can only choose one of you," Robin said.

"And after reviewing all of you we've made our decision. Our new manager is going to be, Raven said, "Pauly Shore, congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed.

After some more congratulations from other people, everyone but Pauly left the Tower.

"Alright, Pauly here has many ideas for us, so, Pauly, why don't you inform the rest of the team of what possibilities we have to choose from?" Robin asked as he reprogrammed Cyborg's speech capabilities.

"Alright, I've got a couple ideas in different categories for you guys," Pauly started, "If you don't want to do much work at all we can make action figures, trading cards, comic books, or a realty TV show."

"Wow, those are all sounding good already," Beast Boy said.

"Alright, well if you feel like putting in somewhat of an effort we can make a sitcom starting from when the titans formed and going from there," Pauly said.

Everyone looked a little uneasy about having to act, and they didn't want everyone to know about how much they fought in the beginning.

"And if you guys don't mind putting in some really hard work, we can aid each of you in writing an autobiography," Pauly finished.

"Those options are all very good; can we talk privately for a little while and come to a decision?" Robin asked.

"Of course, I've got to go make a call, where do you guys get the best cell phone reception?" Pauly asked.

"In the kitchen near the window," Raven said.

The Titans sat and conversed with each other on their options and finally decided to go with the reality show and maybe autobiographies later on.

When Pauly came back from his call the Titans gave him their decision and they set to work on planning everything out. By lunch time the Titans had already signed a deal and their show was going to start taping in a week and they would be filmed twenty four hours a day for the next month afterwards.

Lying in their bed that night, Raven and Robin were talking about how the day's events had played out.

"You know, I'm glad we found Pauly, because I think that if you and I were stuck with the sex tape as our best idea, I'd have to shoot myself." Raven said.

"Oh, am I really that embarrassing that you wouldn't like every horny teenage boy watching us?" Robin asked.

"Exactly," Raven teased as she snuggled into Robin's warm loving embrace.

"What are we going to do for a whole month with cameras on us?" Robin asked.

"Well, if you're talking about our privacy, if I absorb the camera with my powers, then it doesn't work at all, just giving out static," Raven said.

"Oh, very tricky, how did you know that?" Robin asked.

"Remember when I told you to stop filming me that one morning while I was making breakfast?" Raven asked.

"Now I do, you ruined a perfectly good video of your sweet little ass," Robin whispered into her ear.

"We need to get to sleep, waking up an hour early is really killing me," Raven said.

"Good night Raven, I love you," Robin reminded her.

"I know," Raven replied.

A/N: Okay, well that was chapter two, it's about a page and ¼ longer than the last chapter. I hoped everybody liked it. But, now, it's time for the stupid random trivia question of the chapter. Whoever guesses it gets a cookie point added onto their score. Whoever has the most at the end of the story gets the next story dedicated to them.

Question: According to the book The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown, who was Jesus married to?

Bonus: You get an extra cookie point if you know the name of his daughter;

(I know that the bonus question means that Jesus would have had to be married, but I've just finished that part in the Da Vinci Code, so no complaining or making rude comments about that, you're free to believe what you want as am I.)

Duke20104.


	3. Fan Base

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, that's DC Animation's property.

A/N: I've got ten reviews for two chapters, that's good for a new story. (At least for me.)

**SpotlessLadybug**: I don't know where you think I'm going with this but I've got it all planned out so I hope how it's going to go you still like.

**Acosta Perez José Ramiro**: I'll take your suggestions into consideration and I'll try to fit them into the story some how whether the Titans do them or deny them whatever. **Cookie Point!**Mary Magdalene did marry Jesus according to The Da Vinci Code. The book also said that they had a daughter named Sarah. By the way, I got both reviews.

**Silly Mail: Cookie Point!** You're answer was right but a fun fact for you: the book which I chose to get my opinion from (The Da Vinci Code) said she wasn't a prostitute, but that the church didn't want anybody to know about her marriage to Jesus because that would make him more of a mortal then a holy figure like they wanted him to be. (That's just incase you haven't read the book.)

**Tecna**: I'm glad you like this story, I like it too, but I doubt you care; you just want to read right?

**Mr.Evil: **I won't add too much. A lemon scene won't even fit into this story right. But I'm not sure how much actual heart break there's going to be because it's not completely written yet but I know I've got one thing planned that I think you might like.

On to the story!

**Under Contract**

Chapter 3: Fan Base

"Alright Titans, the first week of your show is premiering today. As you know, we've extended your contract to three months giving this season 12 episodes. IF this goes over well, there are going to be many opportunities for you all." Pauly said.

"Do we get to sit and watch it or would that be too boring for television?" Beast Boy asked.

"You can watch it, that film just won't be on the show," Pauly replied.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing for the rest of the day?" Cyborg asked.

"Whatever you feel like doing," Pauly replied. Then his cell phone rand and he left them to take the call.

Raven and Robin had gotten fed up with the camera men always taping their conversations so they figured out a way that they could talk to each other and not have the whole world know. Because the cameras couldn't follow you into the bathroom if it was just one person, either Raven or Robin would go into the bathroom and write a note and then the other person would go in, read the note, and respond and then they would continue this.

-Robin

I can get us some camera-free time.

Raven

-Raven

How?

-Robin

You can't get protective but I made a deal with the camera man that if I go swimming in that little black bikini that you love I'll get half an hour for every ten minute of footage they get.

-Raven

If you're okay with it, I'm in.

-Robin

They promised extra time if we both went swimming

-Raven

How much extra? I'm in any ways though. Meet you at the pool in 10 minutes?

-Robin

If you and I go swimming for twenty minute the cameras are gone for and hour and a half. See you at the pool

Raven and Robin used their bodies that the viewers loved to get themselves some alone time. So twenty minutes later after drying off and getting changed in their room, Raven and Robin had an hour and a half to sit and talk in their room and not have the entire world hear it.

"You know, I think the camera men are catching on to our note in the bathroom scheme," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, we've got to come up with a better idea or else they'll film the notes." Robin replied.

"We can use invisible ink and just blow the hair dryer on it, the camera men aren't allowed to use or even touch our stuff," Raven suggested.

"That would be way too obvious if we kept going into the bathroom and running the hair dryer every time," Robin reminded his girlfriend.

"So, let them know they can't get that stuff," Raven said.

"But do you realize what kind of rumors would start when people started to wonder what our notes say?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you're right. Well, what can we do?" Raven asked.

"We could go hide and then leave messages on each other's cell phones," Robin suggested.

"That works, do you want to try that?" Raven asked.

"Sure, and if we want to have a quick conversation you can teleport us some where and we can talk while they try to find us," Robin said.

"That works too," Raven agreed.

"Are you guys going to come down and watch the show?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure seeing the last week of our life is going to be fun but oh well," Raven said.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can sit in my lap and we'll have reality TV gold that they really can't use," Robin said.

"Alright!" Raven exclaimed, completely for anything to piss off the producers.

So the couple went down to the family room and watched the cliff not version of the last week of their lives. It played up a lot of their romance but they didn't show very much of their battles with the villains.

The rest of the night they did very little so when Raven and Robin went to bed they just changed their clothes and fell asleep.

The next morning Pauly woke them all up at seven except for Raven and Robin who were already awake.

"The ratings for your show are through the roof!" Pauly exclaimed, "They've set the record for first premiers."

"Really? Does that mean we're stars?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're already famous!" Raven reminded him.

"Look out the window," Pauly said as he pulled open the blinds.

"WOAH!" Beast Boy awed.

"Dude! That's my name on the sign!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Below on the ground around Titans Tower were thousands of fans holding up signs like; 'Will strip for Robin', 'Marry me Cyborg!' and many others, the majority of them telling Raven and Robin to break up so they would become available to date the person holding the sign.

"They love you guys, literally! This show's turned you guys into a different kind of celebrity, a higher level." Pauly explained.

"So there's like a million chicks out there who want to date me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, not a million, but there may be quite a few," Pauly replied.

"So why are we still up here when the girls are down there?" Beast Boy questioned as he began to walk towards the elevator.

Pauly grabbed Beast Boy by the neck of his uniform and sat him back down in his seat. "Because we're not done yet."

"Oh, what else do we need to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, there are some options for this show," Pauly said.

"Like what?" Robin inquired.

"Like how you want to end the season. The season finale can't be like every other show in the season. It's got to be big; it's got to be exciting! It's got to be two hours long," Pauly said.

"But isn't reality TV supposed to be, you know, real? Not planned out?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but things planned out can seem real and nobody else will know," Pauly explained,

"Alright, so, nobody has any ideas, we'll come back to this sometime later." He said after ten minutes went by without anybody speaking.

"So, are we done?" Beast Boy asked.

"Almost, there's on last thing. Tomorrow we're flying down to Los Angeles and you give are going to be on the Jenny Mays Show," Pauly informed them, almost squealing.

"We can't!" Raven and Robin both said.

"What not?" Pauly asked, not knowing of any previous engagements the Titans had.

"We're protectors of Jump city first, celebrities second, we can't leave our city defenseless just for a talk show," Robin explained.

"It's just for a couple of hours, what could possibly go wrong?" Pauly asked.

"You don't want to know, either she comes here or we won't be on the show," Raven said.

"Yeah!"

"I agree with friend Raven!"

"Me too."

"Well, you guys are defiantly heroes, won't leave the city for anything that has a lower priority," Pauly exclaimed, "I'll make a couple calls and then we can work something out."

"Can I go now?" Beast Boy asked/

Pauly nodded because he was already calling some one to try to get Jenny Mays in Jump City instead of the Titans in Los Angeles.

At Pauly's nod Beast Boy turned into a dove and flew out the window. As he came closer to the ground he found some one hold up a 'Beast Boy I love you!' sign so he landed in her hands then turned into a cute little kitten.

"Hey Raven, come here," Robin said as he walked toward the window that the crowd down below had the best view of. When he reached it a ton of girls began screaming for him. When Raven came and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, the screaming became shouts of displeasure. Then Robin kissed her and they started crying. Robin only smiled.

"You're mean to them." Raven said resting her head on his should as they gazed of the window.

"So are you, it takes two people to kiss you know," Robin reminded her.

"I know," Raven said, and she stood up on her toes and kissed him, slowly coming back down to flat feet as Robin leaned down to kiss her.

Pauly worked everything out and now Jenny Mays would come to Jump City in two days and film a special edition of her show with all the segments on the Teen Titans.

Two days later when Jenny arrived, Titans Tower was very clean and signs were posted on door that should not be opened during the tour.

"Alright, I want the main part of the show taped in the family room so set up the stationary cameras there." Jenny instructed, "Are the Titans in make-up yet?"

"Everyone but Raven and Robin are done. Raven won't let anyone touch her and Robin won't let anybody take his mask off," the director informed her.

"Are you guys that stupid? Of course Raven won't let you touch her! You shouldn't even have tried to get Robin to take his mask off. By the way, the mask is staying on during the show." Jenny said, "Just send them all out here now so we can start filming."

"Right away. ALL TITANS TO THE SET!" he yelled. The five teens walked from the makeshift makeup room three of them with make up on, and two with out anything at all.

The show went really well with everything going according to plan. The first part was just Jenny asking 'burning questions' and the titan who knew the answer best would respond. A lot of the questions were to Raven and Robin about their relationship. The next part was them showing what a basic day was like for each one of them and then the last part of the show was a tour of the tower. They only showed the workout rooms, the entertainment rooms, the kitchen, and where the bedrooms were but nobody went into the bed rooms. When the show was done, Jenny and her crew packed up and they were gone within an hour.

"Wow that was very good, you guys did awesome. I've already gotten calls from other people for you to have a segment on their talk shows. Don't be mad, but we put together a team of people to cover for you while you were gone because in a week you're all going to appear on Opera!" Pauly exclaimed.

And over the next few weeks the Titans quickly became major media icons and Pauly decided to take things even further to get more money and he was going to get the Titans special promotion deals.

"Alright, I've got some more options for you so you can get some more money incase they don't want another season of your show, even though I highly doubt that." Pauly said at their weekly Sunday morning meetings.

"Alright, lay it on us," Beast Boy said.

"I've got some promotion options for you. Starfire, they want you to do some commercials for perfumes, creams, and other 'girly' things. Cyborg you're wanted to advertise some new computers and hardware, one company actually offered that you could get one of everything you advertised for them. Beast Boy they want you to so some pet shop ads and also they're got some new vegetarian products that they'd like you to try and if you like them you can endorse them, it's pretty much tofu that has all the nutrients that you don't get from not eating meat. Raven and Robin, they want you to do some joint advertising for just about everything on the market. The public loves you and they just can't get enough. If your faces are on anything it should boost sales by at least 20 percent." Pauly said.

"How come raven and Robin get all the cool stuff?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because, they are the faces plastered all over the media. Listen, they are the hottest couple in the world right now. It's not only because they are part of this team but because of the way they're not selling themselves for everything, you three are going for everything but Raven and Robin are holding back and sticking to being super heroes which makes the public want them more. With less stuff with their faces on it that means there's less to sell, you know, supply and demand." Pauly explained.

"I still don't get it; if I were to go out with Starfire would it make us wanted more?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, he's saying that because Raven and Robin endorse as little as possible there is less things with them to sell so more people want their things than ours because there is a shortage of their items." Cyborg said.

"Oh, I still don't get it, but what ever." Beast Boy said.

"Titans, I've just got the perfect idea for you're season finale." Pauly said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Alright, you see, because Raven and Robin are such a big couple we're going to focus on their relationship for the season finale," Pauly said.

"How come Raven and Robin are always getting the spotlight and we're always getting pushed into the background? I want to be in the spotlight some time!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Will you shut up! We don't want to be in the spotlight!" Raven said, turning around and yelling at Beast Boy.

"Of course you don't like being in the spot light! That's exactly why you and Robin are going out more then normal, you want to stay out of the media spotlight that you pose for!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah! You and Wonder Boy are always in pictures and if we're in them at all we're shadows in the background! It's not fair, Pauly, we want have the same kind of publicity as Raven and Robin!" Cyborg declared.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make you famous, I got you started then it's all up to the press and the public." Pauly said.

Beast Boy got really angry. "If they're going to keep stealing the spot light then I'm going to…I'm going to –…."

A/N: That's a mean cliff hanger. I love doing that. The worst part is, I'm not sure when I'll have more time to write… because my best friend is coming back from Taiwan Wednesday at 7 am and then the rest of the day I'm going to hang out with her, I might write some tomorrow, but I'm not going to post.

Review or else the story ends right here! Mwahahahahahaha! And flames on the pairing are pointless shit because I don't listen to those and anybody who would read this far and then realize it's a Raven/Robin story has something seriously wrong in the head.

Time for the question:

_**Cookie Point Question:**_

Name two of the three possible ways to get into the capital of Alaska.

**_Bonus:_** Name all three ways.

_**Last Chapter's Answer:**_

Question: According to the book The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown, who was Jesus married to?

**Mary Magdalene**

Bonus: You get an extra cookie point if you know the name of his daughter;

**Sarah**

Here are the standings for cookie points:

acosta pérez josé Ramiro – 2 cookie points

silly mail – 1 cookie point

Duke20104 (I'm going to be changing my name soon so just incase it doesn't seem right.)


	4. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (I don't think anybody thinks I do so this is really point less)

**Silly Mail: **Thank you! 

**JPElles: **I know, but I was half awake.

**Mr.Evil:** You've got to be my favorite reviewer. I'll try to get some heart break with Raven and Robin eventually. But for now, is arguing profusely going to be okay? Because what I've got planned has a couple opportunities for great heart break. And I just got another idea. But I can't draw anything but stick figures, sorry. But the friend I said was coming home is really good at drawing, so I'll see what I can do.

**Hafewolfdemon:** It's dedicated to you so I hope you like it.

**OceanPrincess4192:** Those first two are ways to get there but you can also get there by birth canal, I went on a tour through there last week and it was a joke the driver told. But sorry, you don't get a point for knowing that the capital is Juneau, that was just to make the question harder.

**Acosta pérez josé Ramiro:** I'm using your suggestion in this chapter I think. But I'm not sure yet. The answer is going to be at the bottom of the page. Thanks, I'm usually not good at cliff hangers, but I got that one good. I think I'm going to try my hand at another one for this chapter.

A/N: Just so you all know, I'm probably going to change my user name soon because of reasons I don't feel like sharing. Just thought I'd give you the heads up.

**Under Contract**

Chapter 4: Consequences

Beast Boy got really angry. "If they're going to keep stealing the spot light then I'm going to…I'm going to leave the team!"

"No! You can't leave the team! We need you!" Pauly shouted.

"That's too bad, I'm sick of those two," he shouted pointing at Raven and Robin, "stealing all of my glory!"

"You don't have any glory!" Raven retorted.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, as soon as I leave the team…" Beast Boy started.

"You won't be on the show," Cyborg said.

"Good, I think we could do with out Beast Boy," Raven said.

"If I'm not wanted here that's even more reason to go!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, calm down. I'll take Raven and Robin out of the spot light and put you in it, how about that?" Pauly said.

"Alright, deal!" Beast Boy agreed.

"So you're going to stay?" Pauly asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

'_They're exactly like children, give them what they want and they'll stop fussing!' _Pauly thought.

"Alright, Raven and Robin, you're talk show appearance for next week is going to have to be canceled, instead, we'll send these three," Pauly said.

"Alright," Robin said, glad to have some of their spotlight appearances canceled; it meant more time with Raven.

"I'll check out some of the other things and we'll switch to these three instead. And you're not allowed to go out every night; some of them have to be spent at home." Pauly said.

"Sure, we'll sit at home and find something we can do to make reality TV gold," Raven said.

"That's my girl," Pauly said.

Starfire also wanted the spotlight, but instead of telling Pauly, she came up with her own idea. Her idea, have her and Robin become the new 'hot' couple. So that afternoon she put her plan into action.

"Friend Robin, do you want to go view a movie this evening?" Starfire asked.

"I can't, remember? I've got to stay home tonight," Robin said.

"Oh, would you like to view one here at home this evening?" Starfire inquired, sitting down on the couch very close to Robin, a little too close for his comfort.

"I think that Raven and I are going to do some more training this evening, you can join us if you like," Robin offered.

"No, I do not want to intrude on your training with friend Raven." Starfire said.

"You won't be intruding; you've just got to keep the pace up, okay?" Robin replied.

"Then yes, I will join you and friend Raven in your training," Starfire said.

"Alright then, I'll see you then, but I've got to go get in the shower, I didn't get to take one before," Robin said.

So he left Starfire sitting on the couch as he went to bathe. That night didn't go too well for Starfire. Raven and Robin were practicing their martial arts and she knew none of it resulting with her just falling every time it was her turn to do some of the kicks. She tried again to invite him to do things in the evening and every time he either had to stay home or he was going somewhere with Raven but she was welcome to join them. And every time she did her plans to split Raven and Robin up failed.

So, having Plan A fail miserably, Starfire switched to Plan B. She was going to throw herself at Robin.

The whole team went out for dinner one night to their favorite pizza place and Robin was sitting between Raven and Starfire on their side of the booth.

Robin had just said the punch line of the joke and Starfire went over the top in laughing, even though she didn't really get it because she didn't understand the humor of lawyer jokes A/N: sorry, I had to come up with something., but she draped herself over Robin as if her laughing made it impossible to sit up on her own. When she calmed down she glanced over at Raven expecting to see her looking upset like any other girl on earth would if her boyfriend was having advances made on him by any one else. But what Starfire saw was not an upset frown, but a humored smile on her face from Robin's previous joke.

Her next attempt was a little later that night, they were watching a scary movie and at the really scary part she jumped and was going to jump into Robin's lap, but Raven was already there. This whole thing went on for a couple days with Starfire making advances on Robin, him not noticing, and Raven not being mad about it.

One night before Raven and Robin went to sleep they were talking to each other.

"Have you noticed Starfire acting kind of weird for the past week or so?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she keeps throwing herself at you; she's really bad at acting too. Like that time at the pizza place where you told a joke and she had 'uncontrollable' laughter and draped herself on you," Raven commented.

"You don't seem to upset about it, which makes me pretty surprised," Robin added.

"It's because I love you so much and I know you'd never leave me, you said so yourself, Starfire was too immature for you," Raven reminded.

"I remember that, and I'm glad you remember it too, because I would never leave you, only if I got another girl pregnant, which would never happen because that would mean I would have cheated on you," Robin informed her.

"Wow, you've got a funny way of voicing your devotion," Raven said.

"It just makes me all the more sexy, admit it," Robin said.

"Go to sleep Robin," Raven ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Robin complied.

The next couple days were pretty normal, Starfire had laid off some on her attempts to get Robin to leave Raven. Then the big finale, Starfire was sure would work, and if it didn't she was going to give up on Robin.

It was early one Saturday morning and Robin had woken up. He didn't want to wake up Raven because she was exhausted after the battle the night before. Robin slowly and quietly climbed out of bed and went up to the roof to watch the sun rise.

Robin thought he was going to be alone on the roof because the other three Titans did not usually wake up this early on their own. But he was wrong, when he opened the door he saw Starfire sitting a little bit away on the edge of the roof.

"Hey Starfire, what are you doing up this early?" Robin asked.

"I decided to come and watch the sunrise," Starfire said.

"Oh, I love watching it, that's why I come up here every morning. Usually Raven's with me but I woke up earlier then our alarm so I let her sleep and I came up here," Robin explained.

"Oh, would you like to join me on the edge?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, sure," Robin said, sitting down next to her.

The two teens talked to each other about various things like how they liked their new life and all that sort of thing.

Mean while it was 6:30 and Raven was waking up to the buzzing alarm clock. She turned over to see why Robin hadn't stopped it yet to find that he wasn't there. She was scared for a minute that something had happened but that quickly went away when she realized he had just gone up to the roof early to watch the sun rise.

Raven took her time getting changed into her uniform and brushing her teeth and when she was ready she left her room and went down the hall way to take the stairs up to the roof.

When she got there she saw a sight she would not expect to ever see. Robin was kissing Starfire. Still shocked at the sight, Raven only gasped.

"Raven, wait, it's not what you think," Robin exclaimed chasing Raven down the stairs back inside.

"What, were you just talking with your lips pressed against each other's?" Raven asked bitterly.

"NO! She was kissing me Raven, I didn't want to but she caught me by surprise a millisecond before you opened that door!" Robin shouted.

"It's takes two to kiss Robin!" Raven said, quoting him from when they were teasing all the people on the ground in front of Titans Tower.

"Raven, I swear, I didn't want to kiss her, I don't want to kiss anybody but you. I love you Raven, not Starfire or any of the girls surrounding the tower, you! Any way, remember when I said Starfire was too immature for me? Wouldn't it be logical that if I _were_ to cheat on you, which I would **never** do, I would be with someone who I wouldn't have to explain everything to?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but that's beside the point!" Raven shouted.

"Yes, she kissed me, but I didn't feel anything. When I kiss you I get a special feeling inside that makes me love you even more, if possible, and when we break the kiss my lips are tingling for more! I didn't get those feelings and sensations just now with Starfire, I love you Raven!" Robin yelled.

"Do you really mean that?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I really mean that, I would never cheat on you, ever," Robin said, as he approached Raven. "I love you too much to risk loosing you," and then he kissed her.

After they broke the kiss Raven had mixed feelings. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be mad that he thought she wouldn't be mad still or happy that he still loved her. All she knew was that she loved the way she felt while she kissed Robin.

"I love you too Robin," Raven said, deciding to be happy, and getting closer to him as he pulled her into a very loving embrace.

"Besides, if I were to cheat on you, don't you think that I would do it in a more discreet place and earlier when I know that I wouldn't have ten minutes until you woke up?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but you see, I just woke up about ten minutes ago and my brain isn't completely functioning so the first thought that I had when I saw you was that you were cheating on me and my brain didn't take any more time to think of another possible solution." Raven informed him.

"Right, I forgot, it takes about twenty minutes for you to function enough to make tea so ten minutes wouldn't be enough for you to think everything through to a reasonable answer." Robin teased her.

"Hey, thinking your boy friend's given into an equally attractive girl's advances is perfectly reasonable," Raven replied.

"Yes, I guess so, but let's not talk about that anymore, how about some tea?" Robin asked.

So Raven and Robin went down to get their usually 'breakfast' of coffee for Robin and tea for Raven. Their conversation had nothing to do with the kiss that had happened on the roof just a short time ago. Raven decided that she would deal with Starfire later, but for now she would take advantage of Robin feeling bad.

When it came time to deal with Starfire, Raven knew exactly what to say.

"Starfire, can I talk to you?" Raven asked, looking kind of sad, hoping Starfire would think that Raven and Robin had broken up, and not knowing the conversation that had had in the stairwell.

"Of course friend Raven, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Starfire asked.

"I want to talk to you about this morning, you know on the roof," Raven said. Starfire was absolutely delighted at what she thought she was going to hear.

"Yes, what about it?" Starfire asked.

"Why did you kiss Robin?" Raven asked.

"I did not kiss him, friend Robin kissed me," Starfire lied, trying to act innocent.

"That's bull shit, you kissed him and we both know it," Raven said angrily.

"I do not know what you speak of," Starfire said.

"Cut the act Starfire, it's not working," Raven demanded.

"Do you want to know why I kissed Robin?" Starfire asked, getting only a nod from an enraged Raven. "Because he loves me, but you've just tricked him to think that he loves you. I kissed him because I believed that it would shake him out of his trance and make him realize that it is I he loves, not you."

"You bitch!" Raven screamed, tackling Starfire to the ground.

They wrestled for a while until Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the family room to play video games, found them, and split them apart. And once they calmed Raven down enough to stop her from teleporting to Starfire and starting the fight again, they questioned the origin of the fight.

"I don't think that you two are going to appear in the WWF, so why were you two fighting?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven attacked me for a reason that I do not know so I was defending myself," Starfire lied.

"I doubt Raven tackled you for no reason, so, Raven, why did you tackle Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"She kissed Robin and claimed it was because she thought it would wake him from a trance I supposedly put him in to make him love me," Raven said.

"Starfire, you should know better than to try to interfere with Raven and Robin's relationship. If it weren't for the fact that the press would be all over the ceremony, Raven and Robin probably would have been married by now." Cyborg said.

"No, it was perfectly reasonable. Starfire, you probably just had old feelings come back and you couldn't resist the urge," Beast Boy said in defense of the Tameranian.

"What are you talking about man?" Cyborg asked.

The two guys got into a fight over whom was right. Meanwhile, Raven jumped on Starfire again. They stopped arguing and wrestling when Robin came in to the family room and shouted; "STOP!" everyone looked up at Robin. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Raven and Starfire were fighting when we came in and then we split them up and asked them why they were fighting and then Cyborg and I started arguing about why Starfire kissed you," Beast Boy explained.

"Okay, Starfire, why did you kiss me?" Robin asked.

"I kissed you because I could not help myself. Old feelings got in the way." Starfire said.

"See, I told you!" Beast Boy said.

"Alright, now that we've heard the piece of shit lie, why don't you tell Robin the truth?" Raven asked.

"That is the truth Raven," Starfire replied.

"No it's not, and you and I know both it," Raven said bitterly

"Alright fine, I kissed Robin because I thought that if I kissed him that he would break from the trance Raven put him in to make him love her," Starfire said.

"You what?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"You have heard me correct," Starfire answered.

"What made you think that Raven would cast a spell on Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought that because there is no other way a slugnorfian gribnoff like her could have someone as wonderful as Robin fall in love with her," Starfire explained.

"I don't think I want to know what a sluggy-luggy gribby thing is," Beast Boy said.

"It is a foul create who lures other men away from people they are actually in love with," Starfire said.

"Starfire, I'm sorry to say this, and I don't mean to hurt you, but the love I have for you is the same way you would love a sister, and nothing more than that," Robin said.

"Raven's magic is at work again, because there is no way that could be true," Starfire said, tears coming to her eyes knowing that what she just said was a lie.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but it is," Robin replied. Starfire only flew off crying.

Later that week Starfire decided to move out of the Tower because she felt that she was not needed any more and that nobody liked her because of what she had called Raven, who was deeply hurt by the name, but didn't let anybody catch on to it.

After Starfire left, there was nobody to keep the cheery mode up around the tower. Everyone started arguing and all four remaining Titans became very short tempered. For about a week Robin slept on the couch because he and Raven had gotten into a fight.

Beast Boy and Cyborg no longer battled each other over what to cook for breakfast, for they were no longer speaking after the fight they got into which caused them to break their Game Station 2.

About a month after Starfire left, when the season finale of the show was nearing, Raven and Robin got into a huge argument over Robin 'being too horny.'

"Robin, I just want to read my book, okay?" Raven asked, beginning to get frustrated as Robin tried to kiss her.

"Aw, come on, I haven't gotten a kiss from you in like, three days, that's a long time. Too long, I think I might die," Robin said.

"You'll live, I just don't feel like doing any thing but reading my book," Raven said.

"Can we go out to a club tonight, it's been like a week since we went to a club," Robin asked.

"No, whenever we go to clubs I get felt up by every guy a pass and then you start groping my ass too," Raven replied.

"But that's what boy friends are supposed to do," Robin answered.

"No, boy friends are supposed to love you, care for you, and protect you. Boy friends aren't supposed to grope you or undress you with their eyes every time I see you. You've been way too horny lately, maybe you should sleep in one of the guest rooms until you cool off," Raven suggested.

"I have not been too horny lately, I've tried to kiss you just this once because it's been too long for me to stand, I didn't mean to squeeze your ass, but I wanted to make sure nobody else would touch you, and I do not undress you with me eyes every time I look at you. I get to see the real thing every night," Robin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Robin, that's not even funny, maybe you should go sleep in the guest room, because it's that or the couch tonight. You're not going to be allowed in our bed tonight unless you leave me alone this instant," Raven demanded, really starting to get pissed off.

"Just give me one kiss and I'll go away," Robin bartered.

"No, just go away or I'll make you sleep some where else," Raven said.

"What's wrong with you? I can't kiss you, I can't hug you. You try to get as far away from me as possible every night in bed, you don't want to do anything, and now you're about to banish me from our room?" Robin asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me; I just want to be left alone right now, okay?" Raven inquired.

"No, it's not okay, something's wrong and I know it, so just tell me!" Robin demanded.

"There is nothing wrong and if you continuing to doubt me and question me, then I'm going to have to do something drastic," Raven said, really just wanting to be left alone right now.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Robin asked.

"I'll break up with you, leave the Tower and disappear, and you'll never be able to find me," Raven said.

"No, don't Raven, you can't do that to me, just tell me what's wrong!" Robin said.

"There's nothing wrong, and leave me alone or I'm going to go upstairs, pack, move your stuff out of my room, and then lock my room up so you'll have virtually no hints as to where I'm going," Raven said.

"Fine, but you shouldn't keep things bottled up Raven, it could be very bad for you," Robin warned, seriously.

"I'm not keeping anything bottled up! I'm perfectly fine, so stop asking me what's wrong. I swear, the next time you ask I'm leaving!" Raven shouted.

"Alright, I won't ask anymore, but if you ever feel like telling me, I'll be waiting," Robin informed her.

This being the finale straw for Raven, because nothing was wrong with her, she closed her book and walked to the elevator. She took it to the fifth floor and got her suitcase and then took it to the top floor of bedrooms and started to pack her things. When she packed everything she knew she was going to need, Raven took all of Robin's stuff out of the room, walked out, and then sealed the door shut so the only person to get in there next would be her if she ever decided to come back.

"Raven, please don't leave, I didn't mean it. I don't think anything was wrong before, and I thought you were bluffing," Robin exclaimed desperately.

"Bluffing, I'll show you bluffing," Raven replied harshly as she walked by him.

"Raven wait, if there is one thing in the world, just one thing that could make you stay, I would do it. Just tell me and I'll do it," Robin begged.

"Alright, the one and only thing that you could do to make me stay is…."

A/N: He he, I did another cliff hanger.

Alright, first:

**_The Answer's to Last Chapter's questions:_**

What are the three ways to get into Alaska's capital city?

1: Boat

2: Plane

3: Birth Canal (it's a joke)

_**This Chapter's Questions:**_

What is one word in the English language that doesn't rhyme with anything?

_**Standings:**_

Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: 2

Sillymail: 1

OceanPrincess4192: 1


	5. Breaking Up

A/N: Hello everybody, my grandpa's getting a brain tumor removed tomorrow, and we're not completely sure if he's going to make it, so I wrote this chapter for you guys incase something goes wrong and he dies. I'm not sure I'd be able to write for a while after that (he and I were very close and all) so I figured I'd give you this chapter.

By the way, this chapter's probably going to be a piece of shit, but I'm just trying to get one written so you guys have something incase my grandpa doesn't survive.

**Mr.Evil**: Why would your friend owe you? This chapter might be a little too mushy at some parts so I'm going to try to get a huge fight for this chapter too.

**Lain shadow**: Yes, orange is correct. I know, I didn't really like that chapter all that much because of what you said, but I needed to write it that way so I could incorporate some heartbreak and arguments.

**OceanPrincess4192**: Glad you like it so far, yes, orange is correct.

**JPElles**: I've got a really stupid explanation, Raven's PMSing. But you've made me happy saying that my writing is good.

**Hafewolfdemon:** Yeah, orange is right, but so is month, but you said orange. So, good for you.

**Palidin**: Actually, nostalgic rhymes with clique, water rhymes with daughter, and jukebox rhymes with chicken pox. But orange doesn't rhyme with anything.

**acosta pérez josé Ramiro**: I know I made a couple mistakes there, but it was for creative purposes :looks left and right like always when coming up with a lame excuse: The question wasn't a trick question, nothing rhymes with orange or month.

**Under Contract**

Chapter 5: Breaking Up

"Alright, the one and only thing that you could do to make me stay is to marry me, and never leave me," Raven said.

It took Robin a couple seconds to realize what Raven was saying, and then he looked up as the confusion cloud in his brain left. "Okay, deal," Robin agreed.

"Do you mean it?" Raven asked cautiously before getting too excited.

"Yes, I do mean it, we've been dating for about two years, I'll be twenty in about a month and a half and you will be in three months, so marriage is perfectly reasonable." Robin said.

"I love you Robin," Raven said, having a sudden mood swing, then she dropped her bags and ran and gave Robin a hug.

"I love you too Raven, but don't even do that again. I seriously thought that I was going to loose you forever," Robin informed his girlfriend (he hasn't proposed yet!); "I was really scared."

"I promise I won't, you've just got to trust me whenever I say nothing's wrong," Raven joked.

The two broke from their embrace, and then went down to the kitchen to get a snack where they found Beast Boy and Cyborg making snacks themselves, but not talking to each other.

"I wish Starfire would come back, and then everyone wouldn't be in such a shitty mood. Ever since she left everyone's been testier." Raven said, because she had gotten over everything.

"It's your fault, you kicked her out," Beast Boy said.

"No she didn't!" Robin shouted.

"You both did, because you didn't like her anymore and because you made her mad," Beast Boy shouted back, pointing at Robin and Raven respectively.

"That's why she left! Nobody kicked her out you ass hole!" Raven shouted.

"Will you quit calling me names? It's so annoying, I'm either stupid or an ass hole, and neither of those things are true." Beast Boy shouted.

"You're really stupid, and you are an ass hole!" Cyborg informed the changeling, now joining the argument.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear anything from the annoying person over there!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You are so immature Beast Boy, I don't even know why we've put up with you for this long," Robin said.

"Fine, if I'm not wanted here, I'm going to leave. And I'm actually going to do it this time," Beast Boy cried.

"Alright, go, leave, pack your things, you're no longer wanted here in this tower," Raven told him.

Beast Boy went and packed everything up. When he was leaving he tried to take some things that didn't belong to him and another fight broke out and Beast Boy got a black eye, Raven a bruised arm, and Robin a bruised shin.

About a week and a half after Beast Boy left, Raven and Robin went out for dinner at their favorite pizza place. It had been a normal dinner, nothing special. They had been talking for a while and then it happened.

"Raven, you are the love of my life, you were the first person on our team that I opened up to, and you've always been there for me. When you were going to leave about a week ago, I got really scared, I mean, I really thought I was going to loose you. And if that ever happened, I don't know what I would do. My life would be lost and there would be no hope to save me from my sorrow. That's why I'm asking you, will you stay by my side for ever and marry me?" Robin asked. Being in silent tears of joy, and a state of shock from Robin's beautiful speech and the beauty of the ring he had produced from his pocket, Raven could only nod her agreement. "Oh thank you, Raven, I love you so much." And then Robin leaned over the table and kissed her after he slid the ring onto his now fiancé's finger.

When they came home that night Raven and Robin were so happy that they didn't feel like doing anything other than being in each other's presence. When they went to sleep, Robin's protective arms were wrapped tightly around Raven's tiny waist.

Two days later Pauly came to Titans Tower.

"I see Beast Boy's still gone," Pauly said as he closed the refrigerator door after grabbing a coke from it.

"Yeah, I don't think he's coming back," Robin said.

"Alright, we'll I've got a new opportunity for you and Raven," Pauly said, "but first, I've got to ask you something. Are the rumors that you two are engaged true?" Raven uncovered the ring finger on her left hand.

"Please don't ask them about it," Cyborg said.

"Oh I won't , I just had to see if the rumor was true or not. Alright, but the new opportunity, sorry Cyborg, is just for Raven and Robin. Some producers want to make a Titans Sitcom and they want you guys to play your own characters," Pauly said.

"How is that for just us, don't they want Cyborg also?" Raven asked.

"No, they just want you two, because the other three aren't going to be in the sitcom, it's going to be a romantic sit come about just the two of you," Pauly explain.

"Oh, I don't know, we're going to have to talk about it," Robin said.

"Okay, you two think about that one and just give me your answer whenever you happen to decided. But then there are other things I've got to propose to you two. Now that you two are engaged I'm sure VH1 or MTV are going to want to do a 'Newly Weds' sort of thing on you two, that is, as soon as they can figure out that the rumors are true," Pauly informed them.

"There are other things we could do?" Raven asked, concerned to find out what those were.

"Oh yes, and advertisement company wants you three to all to promote your own merchandise. For example your action figures. More specifically, Robin they want you to endorse the play set thing they've made that has pretend birdrangs and things with a utility belt. Cyborg , your computer games, and Raven, they want you to do commercials for the Dark as a Raven clothes line that is mainly just a lot of darker colored clothing with some 'comical' sayings, and some of yours." Pauly announced.

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad," Cyborg commented.

"Alright, and I've got one more thing, once again it's just for Raven and Robin. A Raven and Robin movie is going to be made whether or not you agree, but you two are being given the opportunity to be in it so that you're characters are portrayed correctly." Pauly said.

"Ok, we're going to have to think about that also. The movie and the show sound like good opportunities, but we're just not sure right now whether or not we're ready for that kind of thing." Raven said.

"Alright, just take your time and think everything through," Pauly instructed them.

Pauly left and the rest of the day went by like a normal day. And for about another two weeks everything was normal. But one day, Cyborg just got fed up.

"Will you two just quit with all the lovely-dovey shit? It's gotten so annoying!" Cyborg screamed.

"What do you mean? We haven't been lovely-dovey, being publicly affectionate is completely different than lovey-dovey and that sort of clingy stuff your making this seem like," Raven said.

"I just can't stand it anymore. You two are always together and I always feel like a third wheel. I think I'm going to follow Starfire and Beast Boy's example and leave, I just can't stand this anymore. Yeah, I'm going to go out and become part of Titans East like they asked me to. You two can work everything out here. And you know another thing bothering me? That you two are always getting the best deals and still the most attention!" Cyborg shouted, and then he left to get everything ready for him to leave before Raven or Robin could say another word.

"That was unexpected," Robin commented.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet he's been having those thoughts long before Beast Boy left and that once it was just the three of us, those thoughts sort of became a reality," Raven added.

"I agree, and I think it would be unwise for us to try to convince him to stay. I think he needs to leave and find some people who will pay attention to him and not to themselves like we've been doing," Robin said.

"Yeah, we've been pretty selfish ever since this whole thing started and I'm afraid we've really messed up big time, Starfire's probably still really pissed, same with Beast Boy, and Cyborg just needs sometime to himself I think," Raven agreed.

Cyborg left the next day and the three were still on somewhat friendly terms when Raven and Robin explained to him how sorry they were about how they made him feel. They also told him that they thought it would be better if he were to go to Titans East instead of stay in Jump City with them.

"Raven, do you still want to do the movie?" Robin asked one night as they sat on the couch reading.

"Yeah, we've got nothing better to do anyway, no villains come out anymore because nobody runs away from them, all of our fans try to get rid of him so that we're not bothered." Raven said.

"Speaking of the fans, do you want to know something funny?" Robin asked.

"What?" Raven inquired.

"At the malls and stuff, fans who disagree on why the other three left get into huge fist fights. I know that shouldn't be funny, but come on, it's actually hilarious," Robin said.

"Yeah, that is really funny, I've got to admit." Raven said.

"Alright, now that the conversations dead, do you want to go make dinner or go out to eat?" Robin questioned.

"Let's go out to eat, I don't feel like cooking," Raven said.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Robin asked.

"I don't care, I'm just really hungry and a drive through would be good, just as long as it's edible," Raven said.

"Wendy's, away!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven and Robin climbed into their car so that they could go through the drive through and become part of the lazy American norm.

"Holy hopping bunny Raven! The drive through line is huge, let's fight the lazy American norm and go in and order food." Robin suggested.

"Sounds good," Raven complied as she parked the car and then got out.

So the two walked into the 'restaurant' and ordered their value meals, waited, got them, got back into the car, and then drove home to enjoy their delicious food.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short and a piece of shit, but once again, just trying to get you guys something in case there's a long interval between now and the next chance I get to post.

_**Answer to last chapter's question:**_

What is one word in the English language that doesn't rhyme with anything?

Orange or month.

_**This Chapter's Question:**_

What is the name of Raven's first boyfriend in my story High School from Hell?

_**Standings:**_

Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: 2

Sillymail: 1

OceanPrincess4192: 2

Lain Shadow: 1

Hafewolfdemon: 1


	6. Making it Big

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to everyone who wished the best for my grandpa. The surgery went by perfectly; I think it was actually harder on my parents and my grandma because they had to wait at the hospital through the entire thing. But he's back to his normal self, his memory's back and he's telling jokes like there's no tomorrow.

**_Story Challenge! Important!_**: If anybody can will take up my story challenge you can get five cookies points per chapter that you write. E-mail me at mehuntley sbcglobal . net (I had to space it out so it will appear) and I'll give you the summary and the requirements and you can see if you want to write the story for cookie points.

**_Cookie Point explanation:_** Whoever has the most cookie points at the end of the story gets the next one I write dedicated to them, and they can be in the story too.

**Lain shadow:** yes, Jason is right. Thank you for your support, and I appreciate your prayers. Also, thanks for the complement, even my friends don't give me that high of compliments. And luckily you won't have to wait a year. What you said would keep me writing, not prevent me from it.

**JPElles:** The reality show ended a little after Beast Boy left. But yeah, I know it was kinda quick, but the last chapter is probably my least favorite thing I've ever written since my first and second stories.

**Mr.Evil:** Sorry about your friend, but you might want to take him and get that checked out. Sorry about last chapter, I couldn't help myself. I don't know what big fights I can add now; I think the story's just going to get worse (maybe not worse, but about the same) from here.

**acosta pérez josé Ramiro: **Orange and month don't rhyme with anything, and you've just got to wait and see what I'm going to do about the other three Titans. And yes, Jason is right.

**Mysteriousmagic:** Yes, Jason is right.

**Hafewolfdemon:** You're right, it is Jason. Thank you.

**Under Contract**

Chapter 6: Making it Big

Cyborg had been gone for about two weeks when Raven and Robin were called to start the production of their movie. When they got their scripts and started reading them, they realized that Pauly had lied to them.

"Wait a minute, Robin, the other members of our team are in this movie, but I don't see them any where," Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, um, about that, we figured that the five of you could not work together so the director choose you two and decided to just add all the special effects for the other three," Pauly said.

"But that makes no sense, why waste time and add in special effect when you could get the other three to actually do it. The director made a really bad choice, they could easily pick some gorgeous babe, stick her in a leotard and add the special effects to only one person, because I'm completely human, I've just got a whole bunch of gadgets," Robin commented.

"They wanted you two to boost the box office sales because you two are still the most popular out of the five," Pauly informed them.

"Whatever, I don't know if I'll be able to do this movie, Robin and I agreed to do it because we thought it wouldn't hurt the other three, because we still care about them. Having different people play them; that would be really offensive to them," Raven said.

"Yeah, either cast them and get rid of us, or we won't do the movie," Robin declared.

"Sorry, you guys can't quit, you're under a contract, the only way to get out of this is for you to be fired, and that's very unlikely. Polls show that anything with at least one of you two sells 50 percent better then a product on its own. And something with both of you is 75 percent better." Pauly explained.

"What if we're really bad at acting or blow up the studio?" Raven asked.

"Nope, the only thing that would do is postpone the filming," Pauly replied, and then he walked off.

"Raven, we've got to convince the director to cast the other Titans in this movie, they may still be mad at us, but I think we should give our friendships with them a second chance," Robin murmured to her, so nobody could hear.

"I agree, but how are we going to convince him to cast the other three? I mean, I hope he'll jump at the chance to do so, but I don't know," Raven whispered.

"We'll just have to take our chances, and if anything we can find our contract and shred it like you always see when other celebrities get fed up," Robin suggested

"I don't think that means anything Robin," Raven replied.

"I know, but still," Robin said sheepishly.

"So, we should either start memorizing our scripts or go and talk to the director, what's your pick?" Raven asked.

"Let's go talk to the director, the sooner we propose the opportunity, the faster we'll get a reply," Robin decided.

So the two had a wild goose chase all around the studio and then they found some one who could tell them where they had to go to talk to the man in charge of the movie.

When they found him he was at the doughnut table, so Raven and Robin cornered him.

"Hey, you're Ross Roberts right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's me, and you two are Raven and Robin," Ross said.

"Yeah, we've got a request for you," Robin started.

"Sure, anything for my stars," Ross agreed.

"Will you cast the other three Titans in this movie? Because we don't think the other three should be insulted in this way of not being cast as their own character. And besides, it'll get rid of a lot of the time you'd have to spend to do the special effects for the movie," Raven informed the director.

"I'm not really sure if I can do that, because I'm not in charge of casting, and I thought the five of you couldn't stand each other," Ross replied confusedly.

"About that, we're really not all that mad at the other three, so we're hoping that if we get them their parts in this movie that they'll accept our apology, and yeah," Raven informed him.

"I'll talk to the people in charge of casting to see what I can do, but I'm not sure if they'll listen, because sometimes if they get huge stars they won't really be willing to give them up," Ross explained to the two heroes.

"Just the fact that you asked would be okay in our book, and if they don't accept, then we'll ask them, we just hoped that we wouldn't have to do it," Robin said.

"Alright, I'll get right on that but only because it seems you two would do anything to get them in this movie," Ross agreed.

"Thank you, we really appreciate this," Raven exclaimed, hugging Ross.

"Anytime, but for now, why don't you guys read over the scripts and get used to the set, just so you'll know where everything is," Ross suggested, like he always did for a new movie.

"Okay, will you tell us what answer you get when you're done?" Raven asked.

"Oh, of course," Ross exclaimed, and then he hurried off to talk to the people in charge of casting the roles.

"He must be a new director, because he doesn't seem to be used to talking to the actors, or denying them anything," Robin commented.

"Either that, or he's just really, really nice," Raven said.

"I'm probably going to bet that he's new, I've never heard of him before," Robin said.

"Should we be concerned that this movie not be such a good one if it's one of his firsts?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, I mean, some people have really good first hits, like this author, Meghan Huntley, her first story was High School from Helland it did really well," Robin replied. A/N: I couldn't resist.

"I know, but should we have at least a little tiny bit of concern?" Raven asked.

"No, everything's going to be fine, I promise," Robin assured her.

"Alright, I'll just have to trust you," Raven replied.

Raven and Robin went to memorize their scripts and three days later they were used to the set and knew where everything was, but they got the answer on whether or not the other Titans would be in the movie. Ross came up to them as soon as he got the answer, but his news was not good news at all. He told Raven and Robin that the casting director had already landed some pretty big stars and they really didn't care how much time they had to spend on special effects.

The couple wasn't very happy with this decision, so they went to the casting director herself and tried to convince her to cast the other titans in the movie as well.

"Excuse me Miss Harnett, Raven and Robin are here to see you," the secretary said.

"Send them in," Miss Harnett commanded.

"Good morning," Raven greeted somewhat cheerily as she took a seat on one chair in front of the desk Miss Harnett was sitting behind. Robin took the chair to Raven's left.

"What can I do for you this morning?" The casting director asked.

"Well, we came to ask you to do us a favor," Robin started.

"What sort of favor? I'll make my decision when you tell me what it is," Miss Harnett exclaimed. Raven and Robin now realized that she was one of those people who were really short tempered.

"Would you possibly consider casting the other three titans in this movie, instead of the people you've already got?" Raven inquired.

"Why would you want the other three here? I thought you guys were all fighting," Miss Harnett exclaimed.

"That's the thing, we want the other titans to give us a chance to work things out with them. And we thought doing a movie together would be the perfect opportunity. And besides, how much of a slap in the face would it be if Robin and I were in this movie and the other three were being played by other actors?" Raven asked.

"I see your point, but I'm sorry, I've already landed some huge stars to play the other characters, and we can't possibly fire them so that we could have the other people who have no experience in acting," Miss Harnett exclaimed.

"Well, if you did hire Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire then you wouldn't need to pay the other actors and their stunt doubles and you wouldn't have to waste as much time on special features which means you could start making a sequel faster," Robin tried to coax her.

"Well, I don't know, we'd save a lot of money and time hiring your friends, but we've already got such huge stars!" Miss Harnett complained.

"Well, things sell 75 percent better if Raven and I endorse them, so with all five of us, you'd be able to get the fans of Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all to come to the movie if the other three were in it. We may be the most popular couple with the newspapers and things but our fans are actually out numbered by the fans of our other team mates," Robin explained.

"Oh, I never thought of that," Miss Harnett exclaimed.

"So, are you going to ask them to do the movie?" Raven asked excitedly.

"I will, but I'm not firing the other actors yet, just incase they don't want to. You two may have gotten over the fight and want to sort out your differences, but you're also the oldest and most responsible," Miss Harnett warned.

"Just the fact that you'll ask, makes us completely delighted," Raven said, being extremely corny.

"I'll work on contacting them, you two run along now," the casting director instructed as she was already busy on the phone, trying to contact one of the other three ex-Titans.

"So, how'd everything go?" Ross asked as they came back to the set.

"She's calling people right now to try to get them in the movie!" Raven squeal, which was very un-Ravenlike, even after she's gotten control of her emotions.

"That's great! I'm excited too, sorry, but I was always a big fan of Beast Boy, he was funny," Ross exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said not to be angry or upset if some of them didn't want to be in the movie though. Because we're the oldest, she said we were the most responsible also." Robin explained to Ross, who was quickly becoming a really good friend of theirs.

"When are we going to start filming?" Raven asked.

"Well, now it depends on how long it takes Miss Harnett to track down the other three and propose the opportunity," Ross explained.

"Oh, so are we like, free to go for now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can take a lunch break or something, but I think that they want you here until six," Ross said.

"Do you want to come get some lunch with us than?" Robin inquired.

"I can't, but you two go ahead," Ross replied.

So Raven and Robin took their lunch break and went to get some lunch for lack of anything else to do. They took about two hours between the time they left and the time they got back, but they were two hours well spent.

When they were back at the studio, they had nothing to do except sit around and practice scenes, but the kissing scenes seemed to be favored more than the other ones. At six o'clock they were completely bored and ready to go home and find something to do. They grabbed dinner on their way back home and ate it on the couch were they just sat and watched TV.

"They should put a TV at the studio, that way we actually have something to do," Raven exclaimed.

"I agree with you completely," Robin sighed.

After a long pause in conversation, Raven spoke up again, "I hope Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all accept to be in the movie."

"Me too, because that means that we can try to convince them to come back home and live here and be part of the Titans again," Robin agreed.

"What do you think we'll do if the other three except to come shoot the movie? Do you think we should ask them to come back and become a team again?" Raven asked.

"That certainly seems like the right thing to do," Robin replied.

"Alright. If they accept to make the movie with us, we'll get their rooms cleaned up and stuff like that, except for Beast Boy's room, I'm not touching that stuff." Raven exclaimed.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, I'm not really sure how much of their stuff is left in their rooms to clean, but that's ok," Robin said.

"I know, that's why I suggested it," Raven replied.

So the two Titans finished their conversation and then went to bed. They fell asleep watching reruns of MASH.

A/N: And it's got two more chapters until it's done.

_**This Chapter's Question:**_

From space, what is the brightest man made place?

_**Last Chapter's Answer:**_

What is the name of Raven's first boyfriend in my story High School from Hell?

Answer: Jason

_**Standings:**_

Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: 3

Sillymail: 1

OceanPrincess4192: 2

Lain Shadow: 2

Hafewolfdemon: 2

MysteriousMagic: 1


	7. All Fall Down

A/N: This is the second to last chapter.

**Mr.Evil: **I thought you would get the last question; you were one of the few people who reviewed for like every chapter! Sure, I'll check out your stories, they might give me a few ideas. I'm going to try to have a huge fight scene in this chapter. I'm going to try, but I don't know if I can. I'm planning on this chapter being pretty long, but I don't know about that either.

**Celestial Chaos:** Sorry, but the answer is Las Vegas, you know, the strip is really bright. I almost got blinded the first time we drove down it at night, I swear! But it's really cool.

**JPElles:** I don't know if I want to throw Batman or Superman into this story. But I probably will now that you've given me the idea.

**Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: **Las Vegas is right. And I was thinking the same thing about what characters would be the easiest to convince and who would be the hardest. But instead of explaining all that, I wrote it the way it is now. But I love your analogy of Las Vegas. It's really cool, have you ever been there?

**Hafewolfdemon:** This is the second to last chapter, and there's not going to be a sequel. But I've got another story waiting, but I've got to finish this one first so I know who to dedicate the next one to. (You know, person with the most cookie points gets the next story dedicated to them.)

**Under Contract**

Chapter 7: All Fall Down

About a week later Miss Harnett had gotten the other three Titans to be in the movie. They were scheduled to come in about three days and then the movie would begin filming about a week after that.

When they got here, Raven and Robin were the first to see them. They rushed over and greeted everybody and began their speech apologizing and begging for forgiveness. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire listened and then accepted their apology and then they apologized themselves. And everything seemed like one big giant happy family, for the time being.

Raven and Robin took their morning to show their friends around the studio and they introduced them to Ross, Miss Harnett, and a few other people who Raven and Robin thought they should know.

That night, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all brought their bags, which they had just left at the studio while they were there, to Titans Tower where they went to their rooms to unpack the things they would be needing for the next three months they were going to spend on this film.

That night, as everyone was lounging around in their normal clothes, all five of them had begun to don normal clothing when they weren't fighting because it was just that much more comfortable, the friends were making small talk because being back together again was still a little awkward for them.

"So, how's everybody doing?" Raven asked.

"I'm pretty good, I moved out to Vulcan City, it's about twenty miles from here," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, Titans East and I are doing fine. I've gotten used to their battle formations and things," Cyborg said.

"Yes, I have moved also. I live about ten miles from here in the City of Firth," Starfire exclaimed cheerily.

"That's great, what have you all been doing?" Robin asked.

"Well, you know what I've been doing, so that goes without explaining," Cyborg replied.

"I've been hanging around. I've gotten a couple promotion deals since I've left. The fans still dig me," Beast Boy bragged.

"I have begun a career in modeling," Starfire said, although she really didn't need to because her clothes were under the category of 'latest fashion.'

"That's cool, Raven and I have just been sitting around here, and we're still fighting what few villains the mobs of fans don't attack before we get there. We've gotten a couple promotion deals, but we've only accepted one for a local karate instruction place. Do you believe someone else asked us if we wanted to do a sex tape?" Robin asked.

"They do seem to be obsessed with that kind of thing. I've gotten a couple kinky options," Beast Boy joked.

"That's not the worst one. Alright, get this, someone said that after Robin and I got married that if I were to get pregnant, they would do a reality show all throughout it," Raven exclaimed.

"That's just wrong, that's your private life, nobody needs to watch that," Cyborg cried, appalled at the thought.

"Yeah, that's what we said," Raven replied.

"So nothing else interesting has happened?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Well, your fans have been picking fights with our fans at the malls and stuff, those have been keeping us kind of busy too," Robin informed them.

"That is quite humorous, I do wish to see this," Starfire commented.

"Alright, next time one breaks out all five of us will go. The easiest way to break up the fights is to just make an appearance, because then the fans will separate. Ours will mob us, but all of your fans will glare and then go their own way," Raven explained.

"That sounds like fun, I defiantly want to go do that some time," Cyborg said.

"Are a lot of my fans girls?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's about half and half," Robin replied.

The five sat and talked until about ten o'clock when they all decided to turn in for the night so that they would be up to go to the set the next day.

When the movie started filming, things were doing pretty good. The Titans had all become friends again and so things at the set were pretty laid back and fun. But the peace only lasted for so long. About a third of the way through the filming, the stars all started getting into minor fights more often. A month later the fights began to get bigger and more often. And then with two weeks left in the filming, every body exploded.

It had been a normal day with all of the Titans quiet at breakfast because everyone was trying to wake up from the four hours of sleep they got because of the party the night before. Beast Boy was eating his cereal, Starfire had her waffles, Cyborg was eating as much meat as he could, Raven was drinking her herbal tea, and Robin had his coffee.

After everyone was finished they all took their showers and then prepared to head off to the studio.

Beast Boy was sitting with Starfire and Cyborg in the family room waiting for Raven and Robin to come down so they could all leave and he was, once again, complaining.

"I don't see why Raven and Robin are getting so much camera time. Their relationship was boring in real life. Seeing it being played out again is so much worse!" Beast Boy complained a little too loud, so that Raven and Robin, who were coming into the room, heard it.

"Are you complaining about that stuff again? I thought we explained to you that we didn't ask for all this camera time, it was written in the original script! We don't like having to act out what everyone else thought our relationship was like," Raven exclaimed.

"That's what you always say. You two are always denying that you like to have all of the attention! Come on, what person in their right mind wouldn't like having everyone paying attention to you?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't like it because it just bugs the hell out of me when people all try take care of me. I like doing things for myself, not having everyone in the world do it for me," Robin shouted.

"Even though I can show emotion now and I don't have to meditate constantly, I'm still my old self, no matter how much you think I've changed. I hate being in big crowds and things like that! Being alone is heaven now a days," Raven added.

"I do not believe you are telling the truth," Starfire said calmly.

"Why do you think that, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Because you two _have_ changed, you are not like your old selves. Being together has changed you two," Starfire replied.

"Being with Raven has not changed me. I still care about my team mates, because you guys are my family. Raven and I are just a lot closer because we share some what similar paths. There is just more of a connection between me and her," Robin informed the other three.

"No, Starfire's right, you two have changed. Raven, you aren't shutting yourself in your room every day now or reading constantly, instead you do a lot more active stuff, and you've almost become a completely different person. You're not a creepy Goth anymore," Beast Boy said.

"And Robin, when you weren't consumed by a case or just simply working, you would always play video games or try to do something fun. Now if you get bored of all your reading, you and Raven go out some where!" Cyborg cried.

"I do wish you two did not become a pair, it has changed you for the worse," Starfire added solemnly.

"It's you three that have changed, you all still do the same thing but the fame had gone to your head. Ever since we had that stupid TV show, you three have all been trying to out-do everyone and become the best. Robin and I were thrown into the spotlight, we really would have preferred to keep living our normal life, but the city ran low on money. We could really care less about being famous. We just want to do our job of protecting the city and get on with our life." Raven said.

"Shut up, we're all sick of that stupid lie you two keep telling. We all know that you two didn't really care about us, you probably would have preferred if we weren't in the movie!" Beast Boy yelled.

"For your information, we got you three in the movie because we didn't think it was right for other actors to play you guys and for us to be in the movie!" Robin shouted as Raven threw a chair at Beast Boy.

Nobody heard Robin's last statement because a total war had broken out in the family room. Every thing was being thrown. Raven even started using her power and grabbing things from other rooms to throw.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everybody froze and looked up at her.

"Friends, we should not fight!" Starfire yelled, and then she was hit by one of the chairs Beast Boy had thrown just before she commanded them to cease.

"That's it!" Starfire screamed and she threw something at Cyborg and the fighting began again.

The phone rang five minutes later. It was Ross, calling to ask them where they were. Raven answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Raven? It's Ross, where are you guys?"

"Umm, we're still at home, we're having some… car trouble," Raven lied.

"Oh, do you want me to send someone to come pick you up?"

"No, we've got it; Cyborg's almost done fixing the engine."

"Okay, so I'll see you in like what, twenty minutes?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye." And she hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Robin asked.

"That was Ross, we're late. I told him we were having car trouble so we've got twenty minutes to get there," Raven said.

Raven looked around the room at all the broken things. She picked them all up with her black energy and then threw every broken thing away.

"We'll continue our debate later," Raven said, glaring at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire.

Raven teleported her and Robin to the studio and then Cyborg drove Beast Boy and Starfire there.

After about three hours of filming, the fight broke out again and a lot of tables, chairs, and props were broken. It took five crew members just to stop Raven from blasting Beast Boy again, three to stop Cyborg from shooting Robin with his sonic blaster, and seven with a ladder to get Starfire to stop shooting her eye beams at everybody.

The set was a wreck so Ross, Miss Harnett, and Clark Kent, the president of the production company, took the five fighting Titans into the board room and sat them all down to try to verbally work things out.

"Why were you all fighting?" Ross asked.

Raven told them the story of what happened in the morning before they came to the studio. And she explained that the fight had just begun again.

"Okay, why doesn't everybody say what they think the problem is?" Miss Harnett suggested, "Beast Boy, we'll start with you and then go around the table. And I don't want anybody else speaking until it's their turn!"

"What do I think the problem is? The problem is that Raven and Robin are hogging all of the spotlight. And that they're not admitting it. They keep saying that they don't like having all of the glory, but Cyborg, Starfire, and I all know that that's not true," Beast Boy replied.

"Okay, now, let's discuss Beast Boy's thoughts. Raven and Robin, do you like having all of the spotlight and glory?" Miss Harnett asked.

"No, I do not. Before we defeated Trigon, I was not able to express emotions and I had to meditate a lot. I also really didn't do many things; I mainly just read and meditated. And now, even though I can express emotions, I still like keeping to myself, except when Robin's around," Raven explained.

"I also like to stay in the back round. Only when fighting do I prefer to take the lead and that's because I am the leader of this team," Robin said.

"Okay, those are very valid reasons, and I," Miss Harnett was cut off by Beast Boy.

"They're lying! Everybody loves this kind of stuff and they're no different from everybody else!" Beast Boy yelled.

"On the contrary Beast Boy, I was just about to say that I always got the feeling that Raven and Robin would have preferred to just live the life they were used to, which meant protecting the city and not having to deal with the fans unless they were at the mall," Miss Harnett said. "Now Starfire, why don't you tell us what _you_ think the problem is."

"I believe that the problem is Raven and Robin's relationship. Things have been quite different since they have gotten together," Starfire said.

"I certainly hope that everyone doesn't think the problem has something to do with Raven and Robin," Miss Harnett said. "Cyborg, when do you think that things started to change?"

"Well, things actually started to change noticeably after the city couldn't fund the Titans anymore and we had our TV show," Cyborg said.

"So, you're disagreeing with Starfire?" Miss Harnett asked.

"Yes, Raven and Robin had gotten together a couple weeks over a year ago. We started our show around seven months into their relationship," Cyborg said.

"I see, now, why don't you tell us what you think the problem is," Miss Harnett requested.

"The problem is that we can't work together because both Starfire and Beast Boy are jealous. Beast Boy liked Raven and Starfire liked Robin. When the love birds over there got together, jealous soup began cooking in them. When the soup boiled over in Starfire's pot, she left, and not long after that did Beast Boy leave." Cyborg explained.

"So you think its Best Boy and Starfire causing the problem?" Clark asked.

"No, it's jealousy that's getting in the way. Their jealousy, not them," Cyborg replied.

"I see, so two say the problem is Raven and Robin, one says its jealousy, what do the other two say?" Miss Harnett asked. "Ladies first Raven."

"Easy, the problem is the fame. Beast Boy secretly said it himself. I'm sure he would be saying the same thing about Cyborg and Starfire if they were getting more fame. It's just that we're not used to this kind of thing and some people are too immature to handle it," Raven said, glaring at Beast Boy.

"So you say that Beast Boy doesn't realize that he's angry over the fame and doesn't know it?" Ross asked.

"No, I'm saying Beast Boy is a fly and fame is the bug zapper. It's all he cares about," Raven replied.

"Robin, why don't you tell us what you think the problem is," Miss Harnett asked.

"I agree with Raven. Fame has driven us all mad. We were such great friends up until the show started and then we began to drift apart. I think we need to find another solution to our problem with the city not being able to pay for us. And if it means we have to move to another city to save our friendship, I'm all for it," Robin informed everyone.

"Okay, it does seem that being famous had caused a problem for all of you, so propose that after this movie is done that you guys all stay out of the limelight for a while and cool off and work everything out," Clark suggested.

"No way! I've made it to the top! I'm not going to stop now! I'm going to keep going 'til I can't go any further!" Beast Boy declared.

"Yes, and I too wish to continue my career in modeling. I have become quite successful," Starfire exclaimed.

"After this movie's done I'm going back to Steel City, I'm still part of Titans East," Cyborg said.

"I'm fine with living a normal life, what about you Raven?" Robin asked quietly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind things going back to normal," Raven replied.

"Raven and I would not mind just living off the money we've made making this movie. It could last us for a while anyway," Robin said.

"As soon as this movie is over I'm going back to Vulcan City and I'm never going to talk to those two again!" Beast Boy yelled, and then he stormed out of the room.

"I would not mind never speaking to Raven or Robin again," Starfire exclaimed, floating out of the room.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys, but I'm part of Titans East and we've been pretty busy. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you, but when I get some time, I'll make sure to call," Cyborg said. He left the room also, but only because they were pretty much done now.

Raven and Robin just stood up and left.

"That went well," Clark said sarcastically.

"Everything was doing fine until we tried to get them to put a pause in their careers to work things out. They always said they were family, but I'm never seen a family so mad at each other," Ross said.

Staying true to their word, Beast Boy and Starfire got their checks and left as soon as all the filming was done. Cyborg went back to Steel City the next day and Raven and Robin stayed in Jump City living off of the 2 million they got each for the movie. (A/N: I don't know if that's too much or too little, but oh well.)

Over the next seven or eight months, nobody heard anything from Starfire and Beast Boy. Starfire was occasionally on the cover of magazines and Beast Boy was some times seen with in the magazines doing underwear ads. Cyborg was seldom heard form because Steel City was so busy with crime that when he wasn't fighting, training, or recharging, he didn't really want to do anything but hang out and do stuff with his team mates.

Raven and Robin got married about a month after the movie was done. They had a small wedding with just a few of their close friends including Bruce Wayne, and all of Titans East. Beast Boy and Starfire were invited but they did not come. It was amazing that Raven and Robin were able to find their addresses though. They took a week long honey moon and went to Hawaii to enjoy all the warm pacific sun shine and to get away from the busy city they lived in.

A week after their honey moon was the premier of their movie. Raven got a gorgeous dress that was fitted to her size and Robin rented a tuxedo. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were all there but security made sure that Raven and Robin didn't talk to Starfire and Beast Boy so that there wouldn't be any fights that night.

Five months after the premier of the movie, Raven and Robin were really bored with everything in their life at the moment.

"I wish we could get Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire to all come back and we could be a team again," Raven said one morning as she and Robin sat at the kitchen table.

"I do too, but you know that after a month we'll start fighting again," Robin said.

"Well, that's the thing. I was thinking, maybe if we got them to come back, the five of us could all go back to the mayor and we could negotiate a deal and they can fund the Titans again. I think having a lot of the citizens buying a lot of things recently has helped with the city. What do you think?" Raven asked.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," Robin exclaimed, kissing her.

The two completely laid out the plans for what they would do and then the next day they put their plans into action.

Raven called Cyborg, and luckily he was there and able to pick.

"Hey Raven! What's up? I haven't talked to you in so long!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Hey Cyborg. I was just calling to ask, do you want to come back to Jump City? Robin and I have an idea of how to get the team back together and we think we know how to prevent the fighting so that we won't break up again," Raven said.

"Oh yeah, how?" he asked.

Raven explained their plan in great detail, and then it was settled. Cyborg was going move back to Jump City in a week and then he was going to help Raven and Robin convince Beast Boy and Starfire to come back.

Before he left, Cyborg promised Titans East that if things didn't work out he would be back. He also said they were welcome to come and visit anytime they wanted.

Upon arrival in Jump City, Cyborg was greeted by an overly excited Raven, and a happy Robin.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" He asked in greeting.

"Very much so, now let me get the car and your stuff," Raven said, using her powers to lift the car and its contents over to Titans Island.

"Thanks, nobody could really do that in Steel City so I always had to pay for the ferry." Cyborg informed his 'new' team mates.

"It's good to have you back Cyborg. But now we've got to get to work. Convincing Starfire and Beast Boy is not going to be easy. Raven and I knew that because you weren't mad at us, we'd ask you to come back first. And you can help us get the other two back easier also because they're not mad at you," Robin said.

Raven teleported them all back to their communication center in the tower and they got to work trying to find Beast Boy's phone number, or any way to contact him at all. After three days of searching through a lot of files and trying to trace Beast Boy through his old address (he had moved so that Raven and Robin wouldn't come find him) Cyborg struck a jack pot. He found Beast Boy's new address, telephone number, work address, work number, and through his work they got his cell phone too.

"Hey, BB!" Cyborg greeted his old friend.

"Hey Cyborg, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, with a definitely fake smile on his face.

"Not much, what's up with you? You don't seem too happy right now," Cyborg asked.

"Oh, I'm just having a rough time. I just got dumped a week ago," Beast Boy replied.

"That's too bad, but listen, I've got an offer for you," Cyborg started. Beast Boy's ears perked up, "Raven and Robin have come up with a plan to get Jump City to fund us again and all we need to do is get our team back together, what do you say? I'm already here, and they were about to call you, but I offered to instead."

"That's sounds good, but won't we just end up fighting again?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, because it's been decided that the fame was making us all crazy and so once Jump City can fund us again, we won't have to deal with that so it won't be a problem," Cyborg explained.

"Oh, okay. Am I really wanted there?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Of course you are man, so what do you say?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll do it. I'll be there in three days; I just need to pack my stuff up. Is Starfire going to be coming back too?" The changeling asked.

"We don't know yet. But we're going to need your help to get her to come back. I know I won't be able to convince her myself and Raven and Robin are completely out of the question, she was pretty mad at them but we're hoping she's cooled off," Cyborg replied.

"Oh, that's cool," Beast Boy said, "I'm going to start packing things up so I've got to go."

"Do you want me, Raven, and Robin to stop by in a little bit to help out? We'll bring pizza," Cyborg offered.

"Alright, see you then," Beast Boy said, and then he hung up.

About an hour later, Raven had teleported Robin, Cyborg, and pizza to Beast Boy's apartment and they helped him pack all of his stuff up. About six hours later, everything was packed and Raven was teleporting everything to Beast Boy's room at the Tower.

"Hey, thanks guys. My life was really going down the drain, and now I'm hoping everything will get better," Beast Boy said before he went off to bed for the night.

"I think we really helped him out. When I called him, he really didn't look like the Beast Boy we knew, but when I offered for him to come back, he got that shine back in his eyes. And just being here again with people who care about him is doing wonders for him already," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it really has. But I hope that Starfire will come back as easily as you two did," Raven commented.

"Me too," Cyborg added, "I've got to go recharge now, I'll talk to you guys in the morning alright?"

"Okay, good night Cyborg," Robin said. Ten minutes later he and Raven decided that it was time for them to turn in also.

The next day after everyone was awake, had breakfast, and showered; the four titans began searching for contact information for Starfire. She had also moved from her old address, but finding her was a little easier because they new she had a job. They looked at all the local modeling places and finally found her at the Serious Pout Modeling Company on only the second day of searching. When Raven called them they got her home number and new address.

Cyborg called later that evening and when she picked up; Starfire looked absolutely delighted to find out it was Starfire.

"Greetings friend Cyborg and Beast Boy, what is it that you have called for?" Starfire asked.

"Hey Star, we called with an offer for you," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Raven and Robin have found a way for us to get funding from Jump City so we won't have to work anymore but we can still be a team," Beast Boy said. Then Cyborg gave her more details of the plan.

"That sounds like most fun, except I do not wish to see Raven any more, for I could not bear to see her angry at me any more, as with Robin," Starfire said.

"They aren't mad at you at all!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"They aren't?" Starfire asked.

"No, they want you to come back and they came up with this plan so that we would not end up getting into another fight and splitting up again," Cyborg said, having slight déjà vu from three days before when he said almost the same thing to Beast Boy.

"Then I agree to come back to Jump City and be part of the Titans once again," Starfire said happily.

"Alright, when do you plan on being here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I must tell my boss two weeks in advance, so I will be at Titans Tower in two weeks," Starfire said.

"Alright, sounds good, we'll see you then." Cyborg said, and then he hung up.

"Starfire's going to be here in two weeks, and then we can be a team again. Once she gets here we can go to the mayor and city council and try to work out a solution. And the five of us together all have a pretty big lump sum of money too, so the city won't have to pay for much," Beast Boy said.

"We could ask them just to pay for our electric and water bills until they can completely get back on their feet again," Raven suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, I've still got almost all of the 2 mil they gave me for the movie because Steel City was paying for the bills of Titans East," Cyborg said.

"I've only got about 100,000 left, I bought a whole lot of stuff," Beast Boy said, pulling at his 7,000 dollar shirt-sleeves

"Raven and I have about 3.5 million left." Robin said.

"Starfire's got a lot, plus the money she's made modeling," Raven added.

"So we've got what, 5.6 mil between the four of us, and then add on like 3 mil more?" Cyborg asked.

"That should last us for a while, but repairing all of the holes that get blown in the tower, paying for food, clothes, and other necessities, and luxury items, I think that might only last us what, ten, twenty years?" Robin joked.

"Yeah, but I don't know, 8.6 million dollars isn't all that much compared to the 46.5 billion of Bill Gates," Raven complained jokingly.

"Yeah, we need a lot more money," Beast Boy added.

The four sat around joking and watching TV, and playing games just like the good old days.

Two weeks later when Starfire came, Raven was completely relieved. Titans Tower had been filled to the brim with testosterone and Raven was very happy to have more estrogen in the house.

"Greetings Friend Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin!" Starfire shouted as she came in the front door.

"Hey Starfire!" All four yelled.

Raven ran over to her, "Thank **God** you're here. I haven't talked to another woman since I yelled at the last reporter six months ago!" Raven exclaimed.

"It's good to see you're here. I haven't talked to another woman since I yelled at the last reporter six months ago!" Raven exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Friend Raven," Starfire said smiling as she returned the hug Raven was giving her with a little too much strength.

"Okay Starfire, I can't breathe any more," Raven said coughing.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Starfire said.

"It's alright, you didn't know how strong you were hugging me," Raven replied.

"Hey Starfire, I'm glad you decided to come back," Robin greeted her.

"Salutations!" Cyborg shouted, for he and Beast Boy were in the middle of playing another video game.

"Hey Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted also.

Greetings went all around and then all five titans went out to dinner for pizza. Not wanting to do anything but talk and hang out, they put off going to see the mayor for about a week.

When they finally decided that it was time to go talk to him, Robin scheduled a meeting and then two days later; it was time to meet the mayor.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the second to last chapter! The next one is going to be more like an epilogue for the second half than an actual chapter, but I hope that's alright.

**_Answer for Last Chapter's Answer:_**

From space, what is the brightest man made place?

**Las Vegas! **

_**This Chapter's Question:**_

Where was Woodstock held?

_**Bonus Question:**_

Who owned the property it was held on?

_**Standings:**_

Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: 4

Sillymail: 1

OceanPrincess4192: 2

Lain Shadow: 2

Hafewolfdemon: 2

MysteriousMagic: 1

Does anybody know how to apply to be a staff member of a C2 or how to ask anyone to be a member? And on this topic, does anybody want to be a staff member of my new C2? Tell me in a review if you have an answer to any of those three questions.


	8. Negotiations

A/N: The last chapter is here! Be sure to vote for what story you want next in the Vote Here 'story' I've got in my profile.

**Mr.Evil:** I know, and there probably isn't going to be any in this chapter at all. I read the story you wrote with M in it. It was really good. But I've got a pretty good idea for a heart break story. It might be a little mushy in the beginning, but I know almost exactly what to do. I'm going to dedicate that one to you that because you've been begging ever since I wrote my first Teen Titans story. I'm sorry for how this is going to end.

**acosta pérez josé Ramiro: **Thank you, and you're welcome. I'm not going to have them live off donations, but you'll find out how things work out for this chapter. The answer is Bethel, New York. And the answer to the bonus is Max Yasgur's 600 acre farm. Now you know something about Rock and Roll!

**Hafewolfdemon: **Thank you, this is the last chapter. But would you like to be a staff member on my C2? Give me your answer in a review please.

**Under Contract**

Chapter 8: Negotiations

When it was time for their meeting with the mayor, the Titans made sure to show up early.

"You guys can go right on in," The secretary said.

"Ah, the Teen Titans, how are you?" The Mayor, Mr. Hawthorn, greeted.

"We're doing pretty well. We've just recently all gotten back together," Robin said.

"I sure hope it's for good this time, I can't stand seeing you guys broken up like that," Mr. Hawthorn said.

"We're hoping for it to be. That's why we came here today," Raven said.

"Alright, what can I do for you?" Mr. Hawthorn asked.

Cyborg explained to him that the reason why they had kept breaking up was because the fame was tearing the, apart. He said how when they would try to get back together again they would be ripped brutally from each other due to the fame.

"So, you're saying you want my help to get rid of your contracts?" Mr. Hawthorn asked, not completely sure what they were trying to tell him yet.

"No, we want to bargain with you so that we won't have to break up and get back together again," Raven said.

"Alright, let's hear what you guys have got to offer." Mr. Hawthorn said.

"Well, we've figured out that with all of our money combined that we had about 8.6 million dollars. But we don't exactly know how long it'll last us if we have to keep paying for everything," Raven started.

"So we're proposing that if the city will pay for our electric, water, heating, and cooling bills and we'll pay for food bills, and for repairs on the tower," Robin said.

"I don't know, we've had to cut more stuff recently, and I'm not sure how much more we can cut to fit you guys into the budget," The mayor replied.

"That's what we thought," Beast Boy said.

"And that's why we came with a plan," Cyborg said.

"Do explain," Mr. Hawthorn said, excited for some help on the budget.

"Well, first of all, I really don't think that we need to build a new football stadium when the one we have right now is only five years old," Cyborg started.

"And we can easily build the pool for you," Raven added.

"Also, the library we have now is fine, an addition to it would give the room needed for the new books, so we don't have to build a new one of those either," Robin said.

"Are a lot of people upset with having the new stadium built?" the mayor asked.

"Yes, because we just finished paying for this stadium, and our football team isn't all that good anyway." Cyborg said.

"And you'll really help build the pool?" Mr. Hawthorn inquired.

"We can do it all on our own," Raven said, "No charge at all."

"And the library only need an addition?"

"Yeah, you could probably extend it into the parking lot a little," Robin said.

"But what about the middle school? We've already started construction on that, and then there's the parks," Mr. Hawthorn said.

"There's nothing that we can really do with the middle school, so we'll just leave that alone. But the parks just need some new automated sprinklers and someone needs to cut the grass every other week," Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg and I could probably build some riding mowers to help with that too," Raven said.

"Yes, and I wish to help also, but I do not know how," Starfire said.

"Starfire, you can help by doing some fund raisers and things like that to help raise more money for the city," Robin suggested.

"Oh yes, that's a glorious idea!" Starfire exclaimed.

"So, you're going to help out with construction, raise money, and donate some things to help the city in exchange for us paying your heating, cooling, water, and electric bills?" The mayor asked.

"Yes, that's what we all promise to do," Raven said.

"That seems very reasonable, if I could make the decision on my own, that would be active immediately, but I have to run it past city council first and they have to approve of it. You'll have to wait until the meeting next Monday, but I'm almost positive that they will approve of your plan. Especially with you guys offering to do work that could save us at least a million dollars." Mr. Hawthorn said.

"So, you approve of our idea?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, it's a very good idea, and it's very cost efficient for the city. As long as you promise not to keep every light on in the tower 24 hours a day," The mayor joked.

"We promise," Robin said.

"And we won't leave every faucet or hose on either," Raven promised.

"Does this mean we will not fight any more?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star, it does," Robin said.

"GLORIOUS! We must go and enjoy pizza then to celebrate this wondrous occasion!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Alright, you guys run along then, I'll contact the city council immediately," Mr. Hawthorn instructed.

So the Titans all went out to get pizza to celebrate this joyful event. Afterwards they went out to a club and stayed out until two am partying. Of course the media noticed all five of them together again so the front page of the news paper the next morning was a picture of all five of them on the dance floor together with the head line: **Is it for real this time?** That gave them all a good laugh because each one of them knew that it would be coming.

A week later at the city council meeting the five Titans were all sitting there in street clothes waiting for the council to approve the bill.

"The next thing on the bill for today's meeting is the approval of the Titan's financing." The president said.

"I move to open the topic," the woman to her far right said.

"Seconded," The man to the presidents left said.

The president reviewed what the Titans had proposed and then, "All those in favor say 'Yay'." Four yays, one nay was heard and because majority rules the Titans all cheered to themselves for the approval of their proposition.

For the next six months all five titans worked very hard building the pool, helping with the library, raising money, building and repairing mowers to maintain the parks, building the middle school, and not to mention fighting crime. A lot of people were surprised they still had time to eat and sleep every day. The truth was, they weren't. The Titans invested in caffeine pills and glucose tablets to keep them going after those sleepless nights. When all of the projects that had promised to do were completed, all five Titans were completely exhausted. It took them about a week to get used to sleeping again and three weeks to actually find things to do when they weren't fighting.

Raven and Robin still weren't sleeping normally and when they couldn't sleep, they'd work on cases and get completely consumed in them. At one point, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were pulling them out of their work and forcing them to sleep every couple of days. When they finally got everything worked out, Raven and Robin's anniversary was coming up.

"So, what are you two going to do to celebrate your first year of marriage?" Cyborg asked.

"We don't know yet," Raven replied.

"Oh good, Beast Boy, Starfire, and I got you two a gift. We booked the presidential sweet on the Norwegian Star cruise ship and you two are leaving for Alaska three days before your anniversary and you're coming home three days after it." Cyborg said.

"What!" Robin asked, stunned at how much that 'gift' would have probably cost.

"We figured food bills won't cost us that much, so we bought you this, it's not every day you've been married for a year. Besides, we'll probably forget to get you guys gifts for the next six years any way," Cyborg replied.

"Alright, but are you guys sure you want us to leave?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, we can cover for you any way. You've got four days to pack, and we've already picked out your excursions," Cyborg said.

"Thank you so much!" Raven said, jumping up from Robin's arms on the couch and hugging Cyborg, and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey watch it, Robin's not supposed to know about what we're doing," Cyborg exclaimed, winking at his best friend who was still on the couch.

Cyborg walked away and as soon as he was out of ear shot, Raven and Robin really expressed how excited they were for the vacation.

Four days later, Raven and Robin were on a cruise ship leaving from the Seattle port heading towards Juneau, Alaska.

A week later when they came back, Raven and Robin had a lot of gifts for all of their friends, including an emerald bracelet, ring, and necklace for Starfire; mini totem polls, autographed pictures from the lumberjack show, and a sweat shirt for Beast Boy; and maps, a gold nugget, and a pendent that had 'boo ya' written in diamonds.

When Raven and Robin came back, life went back to normal. The Titans never broke up, and they're still together today.

_**Epilogue**_

An update on how each team member is doing right now.

**Raven and Robin:** About nine months exactly after their first anniversary, their daughter Wren was born. Two years later they had a son and named him Ryan. Raven's seven months pregnant right now with twin boys.

**Cyborg:** About four years after getting the Titans back together, Titans East moved in with the Titans. A year after that he and Bumble Bee got married. They have one girl named Jessie.

**Starfire:** She and Speedy started dating after Titans East moved in and two years later they got married and they now have two boys named Tommy and Wyatt.

**Beast Boy:** Beast Boy is currently engaged to a girl Mas y Menos hooked him up with.

_The End_

A/N: I suck at ending stories. But my fingers hurt like hell. I've been sitting here for like six hours now writing, rewriting, and then re-rewriting this chapter. I just couldn't get it perfect, but I've used about half a bottle of moisturizing lotion keeping my fingers from like drying out and cracking from typing madly for the last couple days. I had been working on this before today also. But I hope you liked this story. Unfortunately it's over. I had fun writing it and reading your reviews. Now, you've got one last chance to get cookie points. I'm not writing another chapter, but I'm going to write out summaries and titles for some possibilities for new stories and I want everyone to review and pick their favorite three. Make sure to vote!

_**Answer to Last Chapter's Question:**_

Where was Woodstock held?

Bethel, New York

_**Bonus Question:**_

Who owned the property it was held on?

Max Yasgur

_**This Chapter's Question: (This is the last one!)**_

What ancient civilization has a Goddess named Nike?

_**Bonus Question:**_

What is she the goddess of?


End file.
